


Walford Goes Into Lockdown.

by laurenkmyers



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Walford goes into Lockdown like the rest of the world due to covid19 and our boys are forced to quarantine separately. This is a brief look into that time apart and the much needed (smutty) reunion.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Walford Goes Into Lockdown.

It had been 4 excruciating months for Ben without Callum at his side. Living with Phil under the same roof 24/7 was literal hell. The man is insufferable most days, but being stuck inside with his constant moaning, groaning, and his lack of patience when it comes to Ben’s hearing loss had taken everything in his power not to grab a pillow and smother the bastard in his sleep.

Being apart from Callum was difficult most days, Ben felt himself sinking further into the dark places he’d avidly tried to avoid as the months dragged on and Phil’s influence ever-present in his foul mood-swings. The only upside was that he got to spend more time with his little ball of sunshine. Had it not been for Lexi, Ben didn’t actually know how he’d have survived lockdown. The precious moments with his daughter grounded him daily. She kept him busy, always finding something that they could do together as a family- Phil fortunately choosing to isolate himself in the master bedroom when the board games came out, much to everyone’s delight.

The moment Ben and Callum had made the hard decision to separate when the lockdown was enforced didn’t really hit either of them until about a fortnight into their separation.

They both went out for their daily allocated hour outdoors, meant only for essential shopping and exercise. They tried to make the most out of it. Glancing longingly at each other two meter distanced, from across the park; their first real moment of togetherness had brought them to this very spot and being back in the park where they’d first kissed, but this time unable to touch each other was the cruellest form of torment.

They’d downloaded the Zoom app on their laptops so that they could see each other and keep in touch that way. Those nights were Ben’s favourite. They’d even tried getting naughty on cam with each other about a month in, but the moment Ben was about to wrap his fingers around his semi-hard cock, his doting daughter decided to burst through his door demanding attention, and Ben knew they’d never really have the privacy to be intimate like this very often. He’d also tried tempting Callum into meeting up with him in secret about two months in.

“Screw the rules babe, I need to see you- fuck- I need your hands on me’, he’d begged. 

But Callum, ever the stand-up citizen, regretfully declined.

“It’s not safe, Ben. I’m a key worker- I could catch this thing. It’s not safe. Think of Lexi, Lola, and Jay.”

Ben didn’t comment on Callum’s apparent lack of worry over Phil, who was the real ‘person at risk’ of contracting the virus. The thought sobered him, but also made the edges of his mouth turn up slightly.

The weeks dragged on, and Ben’s mood soured the longer Callum was kept from him. He needed this lockdown to end. He needed his boyfriend back in his arms, and most importantly, back in his bed.

***

Callum, being a copper; a key worker, meant that he had retained some sense of normality throughout these past few months, but he didn’t have the comfort of coming home and getting lost in Ben after a hard day at the station, and it was weighing on him more than he could say.

He’d been fast-tracked at work so to speak, he was still in training, of course- but he finally got to wear the uniform. As soon as he put it on he took a photo and immediately sent it to Ben. The response he got back made him laugh out loud, an aubergine emoji followed by the spraying emoji. His work buddies prompted him to spill the goss, but he quickly mumbled back that his boyfriend had sent a funny gif and left it at that. But the messages kept coming- Callum choked back a moan when the next message came, detailing the things Ben would like to do to him in his new uniform. Hand cuffs and batons heavily involved.

The sexy zoom time (as Ben had called it) was something he never thought he’d ever be doing in 2020, but he missed Ben more than words could say so when his boyfriend had made the suggestion Callum rapidly undressed and touched himself as Ben told him all the things he’d like to do to him.

He missed holding Ben, kissing him, touching him, being inside him. He felt a bit like a touch-starved, deeply closeted teen all over again. So they’d eagerly given the cam sex a try. But, like most things this year- it had failed too. Callum had been left hard and wanting as Ben muttered a rushed “gotta go babe” and ended the video chat with Lexi’s voice trailing off in the background, a sobering thought before he sighed loudly and shut his own laptop in frustration.

Then, he had the misfortune of hearing his brother and Rainie going at it- just too rub salt in the already wilting wound. Callum had put his headphones in, volume high, and settled down to watch whatever crime drama he could find, the bloodier the better, successfully drowning out the unbearable grunting noises coming from the smaller bedroom.

Callum was kept absurdly busy at the station, believe it or not, petty crime was still at the forefront of his day, so the constant string of messages sent by his incredibly needy boyfriend were left unread, but the moment he got home him he devoured each and every one of them with the biggest smile on his face.

_I miss you babe._

_I miss your face._

_Your hands._

_Your mouth._

_Your thighs._

_Your cock._

_The way you fill me up so good-_

The last message was sent with an attachment, which Callum immediately opened. A video of Ben touching himself and echoing his previous sentiments with the added bonus of his mewls and sighs as his hand picked up speed. Callum was rock hard in seconds, the video having done the trick. He rang Ben immediately.

“Alright babe?” Ben answered on the first ring, a playful lilt to his voice. 

“You’re a bloody tease Ben Mitchell” he said.

“Done for the day, are we? I wondered when I’d finally get your attention. My big, sexy copper- too busy to answer my messages. So I took matters into my own hands. A growing boy’s got needs y’know?”

A deep breathe.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

A giggle.

“You love it.”

He did. He really loved it.

“I miss you, Ben” Callum replied.

“I miss you too babe.”

***

Lockdown is over. The rules are letting-up. The Government advises that you can now extend your ‘bubble’ and see other people from different households. Social distancing is still very important in enclosed spaces, but pubs and clubs are open again. The world is returning to normal, or whatever the new normal now looked like.

The cases of active corona virus are down to the bare minimum in the UK and the Government has officially stated that people from different households can reconnect. Ben knows Callum finishes work at work 6 and probably won’t see the announcement so he decides that since he’s the one who’s been stuck inside for months with nothing but time he’d arrange a warm welcome home for his working man. Kathy offers to cook for them and has it all neatly wrapped up for Ben to take over to the flat an hour later. All Ben can think about is that he can finally see Callum again.

The moment Ben arrives at the flat he’s buzzed in and comes face to face with Stuart.

“Long time, no see mate.” He says, in a tone that suggests he might have actually missed him. _Strange._

“The one good thing to come from this pandemic, I guess…” Ben replies, his snarky banter getting lost on the thick-headed idiot.

“You need to leave.” He says, bluntly- forcing his way past Stuart and over to the kitchen counter to set up for dinner. “I need the flat tonight.”

“Eh. What for?” Stuart replies.

Ben only has so much patience left in his body for this encounter so he squares his jaw and steps forward.

“Because I haven’t touched my boyfriend in 5 months and I plan on making him scream my name so loud the whole square will know Ben Mitchell is back in the game. So unless you want front row seats to the show, I suggest you take your missus and clear off before things really heat up.”

Stuart stands there, in all this confused, oaf-like glory and eyes him in wary? Disgust? Ben doesn’t care; he tilts his head in defiance, eyes locked, daring him to speak up. Stuart thinks better of it and grumbles.

“You didn’t need to put it like that. Coulda just said you wanted a night in with my brother.”

“Now that’s all cleared it’s time for you to leave.” He abruptly ends the conversation.

Ben wastes no time in setting up the candles and putting the first plate of food in the microwave ready to heat up, ignoring Stuart, and entirely focusing on the task at hand. He checks the clock. It’s 18:25, Callum will be home any minute. Ben glares at Stuart from across the room, a clear sign meaning ‘get the hell out’. Stuart huffs.

“Alright alright, we’ve leaving. Geez. What’s got you all wound up?” He pipes up. 

Ben smirks, “Would you like me to repeat my previous statement? Make it _real_ clear what I’m about to do to your baby bruv?” He wiggles his eyebrows boldly in retaliation.

“RAINIE, WE’RE LEAVING. NOW!” Stuart grabs his fiancé and runs, at a surprisingly rapid speed, down the stairs and out the flat.

***

Ben lights the final candle as he hears the door click shut behind him. His body wracks with nervous energy, tingling all over. Callum’s home.

“Stu? Rainie?- you in? I was thinking of ordering out tonight- can’t be bovered to coo-”

Callum stops in his tracks at the sight of the room, littered with tiny candles, his eyes roam all around the room until they finally land on the man stood in his kitchen.

“Ben?”

“Welcome home, babe.” Ben says, vibrating out of his skin with excitement.

Callum can’t believe his eyes. He’s stuck, rooted to the floor of his flat, as tears well up. It might sound dramatic, but the reality hasn’t hit just yet.

“You’re really here?” he asks, voice wavering slightly and hands shaking as he tries and fails to sign the words.

“I’m really here,” Ben replies, “Rules have changed. Lockdown’s over. Now if you don’t c’mere and kiss me I’ll do something we’ll both regret.”

Callum needs no further prompting as he charges forward and wraps his large hands around Ben’s neck and drags him in for a kiss. They both groan simultaneously the moment their lips crash together for the first time in 5 months, it’s better than any kiss they’ve shared before. The heat of it builds rapidly. One minute Ben is wrapped tightly around Callum and the next he’s being pushed backwards until his thighs hit something solid. He feels the moment Callum grabs him by the thighs and hauls him up onto the counter. Ben spreads his legs wide and pulls Callum further into the now open space and grinds, deep. They’re both impossibly hard in seconds.

“God, I’ve missed this,” Ben grunts between kisses, “Missed you.” His mouth moves further south to nip and suck hard at Callum’s exposed neck.

“And the uniform? Fu-ck Cal. I thought you looked hot in the picture you sent but this,” he stops kissing Callum to push him backwards, to get a better view of his uniform-clad boyfriend. “Fuck, you look so hot. I just want to rip it off you.”

Callum awkwardly blushes and then stumbles as he tries stepping back into the crook of Ben’s legs. Forcing the two of them stop to take a deep breathe. Reality hits Callum, he grabs Ben’s face and makes him look at him, focusing on his lips as he says his next words.

“Stuart and Rainie?”

Ben blanks at the names. Not really understanding in this very moment why Callum thought it would be a good idea to bring up his brother and his fiancé. He continues eyeing Callum up like he’s his next meal when he replies.

“Out. Won’t be back tonight if they know what’s good for ‘em. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Callum doesn’t have much chance to reply as he’s dragged back into another messy kiss. They get lost in each other once again and in their haste to get Ben off the counter and towards the bedroom Callum swipes something off the side and they both jump apart as the food plate crashes loudly to the floor. The two stare at each other helplessly, Ben laughs as Callum’s face falls.

“Shit, the food.” Callum cries.

Ben is literally panting he’s so worked up, he’s done messing around. No more stalling.

“I don't care about the bloody food, Cal. The only thing I want right now is _you._ ”

He grabs Callum by the hand and doesn’t stop until he’s gotten him where he wants him, after kicking the bedroom door firmly shut behind him Ben climbs onto the bed and eyes Callum up and down.

“Now, as much as I hate to ask you to take off the uniform…” he licks his lips and looks him over, one last time, pupils blown wide in lust, “I need you naked. Now.”

Callum finally comes back down to earth and rips his shirt open wide, never loosing eye contact. The belt flies off next, and the trousers and boxers soon follow. Ben watches the entire show with his lip firmly trapped between his teeth, almost drawing blood he’s so turned on.

Once Callum is completely naked he takes one look at his still very clothed boyfriend and huffs, tilting Ben’s chin up with his forefinger.

“You just gonna sit and watch or you gonna let me see you too?” he asks.

Before Ben can even process the words forming on Callum’s lips his boyfriend is already on him, tearing at his shirt and dragging his trousers down his legs leaving him entirely exposed.

Callum looks up at him from between his legs and Ben watches, enthralled, as Callum lowers his head to his thighs and starts sucking dark marks into them. His whole body twitches under the ministrations. Callum’s hands join in and run up and down his thighs before roughly pushing them apart, his tongue trails a wet line up his inner thigh until he reaches the very sensitive head of Ben’s leaking cock. Callum gazes up at Ben again before he very deliberately spits into his palm and wraps it around his cock, working it up and down at a devastatingly slow pace. Once he’s nice and slicked up Callum licks the pre-come from the tip and kisses his way down the shaft before returning to the head and devouring him in one smooth movement.

An ungodly noise rips itself from Ben’s throat the moment his cock hits the back of Callum’s throat.

“Fu-cking hell, Cal- I’m not- gonna last. Need you. Inside.” His voice comes out stuttered, raw and wrecked. It would almost be embarrassing if he gave one ounce of a shit right now. Callum hums around him in understanding, but continues sucking a while longer before pulling off with a loud pop, a string of saliva still attached before Callum licks his lips and turns towards the bedside table with a smirk firmly on his face.

Ben takes a moment to catch his breath before he realises Callum is heading towards the lube. He taps Callum on the arm to get his attention.

“Don’t need any prep, already did it earlier.” he says when Callum looks over in confusion, lube in hand. When he realises the implications of the statement Callum’s face goes numb.

“You already-?” he moves back between Ben’s spread thighs, lifting them towards his chest and runs his thumb over the wet puckered hole. Callum groans when he feels how loose Ben already is and his own cock twitches at the thought of his boyfriend fingering himself open ready for him.

Ben squirms underneath him, eagerly waiting, but his patience is running thin. He kicks his legs out from his chest and turns around, getting up on his hands and knees, ass in the air- taunting. He turns his head to look at his dumbfounded, but extremely lust-ridden boyfriend.

“Fuck me.”

Callum’s heart is pounding, his cock is aching, and he’s so desperate to get inside his boyfriend he can’t hold on any longer. He grabs a handful of Ben’s ass and spreads his cheeks, placing a solitary kiss there before he squirts some lube in his palm and slicks up his cock. Ben arches his back and forces his ass higher. Callum lines himself up and pushes home, fighting back several moans. He leans forward and kisses Ben’s back before pushing in all the way. The moment he bottoms out he lets loose a loud groan and bites down hard. Ben reaches around to grab at him, forcing him further still. He feels Ben tighten around him and Callum nearly loses himself in the moment he almost misses Ben’s pleas.

“Move- please, you’re killing me.” Ben whines.

Callum slowly pulls out, only to thrust back in so hard the headboard smacks against the wall in a devastating manner. It snaps him back into himself and he picks up the pace, brutally plunging further into his boyfriend, over and over. They rock back and fourth like this until it becomes too much for Callum. He needs to see Ben’s face. He thrusts himself deeply a few more times before he forces himself to pull out, much to Ben’s frustration. Before Ben can say a word, Callum flips him onto his back and smashes their lips together.

“Need to see you,” He says as he comes up for air, “wanna watch you come.”

Callum wraps his fingers around Ben’s throat and plunges back into his surprised boyfriend; the combination of attacks setting his entire body on fire. Ben drapes his legs around Callum’s waist and squeezes his ass in both hands, feeding the flames with each up thrust as Callum pistons his hips harder and faster. They stare into each other’s eyes as they move together, beautifully in-sync, like they’d never been apart.

Callum accurately hits that sweet spot inside him repeatedly; it overwhelms Ben suddenly who shuts his eyes and throws his head back in pleasure. He releases Callum’s ass and tries to free his cock but Callum takes his hand away from his throat and instead grasps him tightly, using the momentum of his thrusts to create that delicious friction that sends him toppling over the edge. Ben comes with Callum’s name firmly (and loudly) on his lips. Callum watches him fall, ready to catch him the moment he resurfaces, and then when he’s safe he can make the plunge himself.

Callum follows shortly after, collapsing in a heap of sweat and come onto Ben whose still not entirely back in the world of the living just yet. He needs another minute. Or ten.

The minutes stretch on and the only sounds are those of their deep breathes, inhale, exhale, repeat.

Ben is the first to resurface, and when he does he politely pushes Callum off his body and down on the bed beside him.

“Well shit- I know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but jesus, babe- if you fuck like that after 5 months apart, then I am down for this pandemic sticking around a little longer.”

Callum’s muffled laugh vibrates through the pillow, before he lifts his head to look at Ben from beneath his eyelashes.

“Fuck the virus-You’re never leaving me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: laurenkmyers come and fangirl with me x


End file.
